不要温柔的走进那良夜
by schizophrenic97
Summary: 伯爵闪，psycho-pass paro


不要温柔的走进那良夜

CP：伯爵闪

*psycho-pass paro

* * *

00

* * *

他梦到一个纯白的房间。

不是那种Sibyl还没来得及铺上个性化设置的空荡荡的墙壁，似乎是被人刻意精心布置成了白茫茫的一片。阳光透过遮光性不是很好的米白色窗帘照进卧室，他从纯白的大床上坐起身，借着这微弱的光线打量了一下四周。身旁的枕头略有凹陷，天鹅绒的金丝边被子也被掀起一角，应该是有人不久前还睡在这里。

他从床上下来，毫不在意身上未着寸缕，赤脚踏在柔软的短毛地毯上向窗边走去。说实话没有Sibyl在他醒来的那一刻自动替他拉开窗帘，这让他很不习惯，但从这个房间复古的装潢就可以看出主人似乎并不喜欢自己的生活被科技所掌控。

他伸手捏住窗帘，想掀开看看这里究竟是什么地方，却被身后突然响起的声音打断了。

"早上好。"

他猛地回头，对上一双慵懒的浅金色眼眸。这个悄无声息出现的男人有着一头微卷的及肩银发，他穿着一件白色的休闲衬衣，应该是随手套在身上的所以领口的好几颗扣子都没有系上，袒露出的胸膛上遍布着深深浅浅的伤痕。男人对他的打量毫不在意，递上手中的马克杯—谢天谢地，那终于不是白色的了。

"刚泡好的，按照你的喜好加了奶和糖。"

马克杯是他喜欢的金红配色，正红的底色上一个金色的G字母，因为非常顺眼的缘故所以他就接过了这杯咖啡。他还没来得及尝尝究竟是不是如男人所说的"按照他的喜好"，梦就戛然而止了。

* * *

01

* * *

吉尔伽美什在一片刺耳的警报声中艰难的睁开眼，Sibyl就配合的将房里的灯光打开。他扫了一眼墙上的时钟，对着处于四和五之间的时针不满的哼了一声，但他没能在床上呆太久，稍微缓了缓神就迅速的穿上制服走出门去。

走廊里一片红光闪烁，他路过监控室的时候就听到里面不停的在报告区域性心理压力上升的机械音，负责值班的监视官从里面走出来，和他撞了个正着。

"今晚要麻烦你了，吉尔伽美什前辈。"

藤丸立香冲他歉意地笑了笑，两人沿着走廊并肩一起走了一段，又在一个岔口分开。吉尔伽美什要去的是运送执行官的重装警车，而身为监视官的藤丸立香自然不用与他一起。

"一会儿见。"

和一般监视官对待执行官的态度不同，这位年轻的监视官对他可以称得上恭敬。吉尔伽美什推测也许他们以前共事过，但他现存的记忆里却并没有和这位监视官有过多的交集。

尽管处理的不是那么明显，但吉尔伽美什还是清楚的察觉到自己的记忆是被人为的删改过的。不是长时间连续性的空白，而是类似断片那样的，一天中某几个小时甚至某几分钟被针对性的移除。这样残缺的记忆让他感觉非常不爽，尤其是丢失的部分还有他非常在意的一件事—

"犯罪指数273，刑事课登记执行官吉尔伽美什，身份确认。"

机械性的女音响起，然后连接护送车的通道口打开，带着夜里的冷风卷起吉尔伽美什的皮衣下摆。他立起领子拉上拉链，遮住了自己半张脸，抬脚踏进了警车。

他刚坐下就听到对面飘来一句嘲讽意味十足的话："哟，这不是前·任·监视官吉尔伽美什大人嘛，怎么现在成了你看不起的执行官啦。"

他抬了抬眼皮扫过对面的两个脸上挂着毫不掩饰的幸灾乐祸的男人，也许是余威犹在又或者他的眼神过于危险，对面的人笑到一半悻悻的收了声。

"哼，我记得你们两个杂种。"

他少爷似的翘着腿，向后一靠把公安局的硬板凳坐得像是名贵沙发，不再理会那些碍眼之辈。是了，他记得对面那两个无名之辈所有得罪他的细节，却想不起自己究竟为什么会从一个风光无限的监视官降级成了徘徊于深渊边缘的执行官。这样的认知让他的心情变得非常糟糕，不过话又说回来，任何人在凌晨四点半被叫醒出任务想必都不可能有什么明媚的好心情。

路上的时间枯燥而漫长，他索性合上眼打算再睡一会儿，心里琢磨着说不定可以接着刚才的梦继续喝咖啡。

事实上他总是梦见同样的场景，从一开始只有一张床的范围，到刚才被叫醒前的那一场梦里有一整个房间，甚至还第一次出现了陌生男人。不，也许并不陌生，对方的态度看起来其实是非常亲近的，可是吉尔伽美什这一路上拼命搜刮自己的记忆却可以断定他不存在于自己目前的记忆里。

那么—如果确实曾经存在过那么一个男人和他如此亲近，他是否就可以大胆的推测，这个男人就是他被迫删掉记忆的罪魁祸首。半梦半醒间吉尔伽美什有一句没一句的在心里分析着，然后就又掉进了那片纯白里。

* * *

02

* * *

如同以往的每一次一样，他从床上醒来。

吉尔伽美什一转头就看到床头柜上摆着的那只金红色的马克杯，在这一片浅色中格外显眼。他伸手拿过杯子，理所当然的想喝咖啡，可是里面却是空的。

"你想喝你的话我可以再给你去煮，不过现在时间应该不够。"

男人从不远处的躺椅上抬头看过来，他带着一副斯文的圆框眼镜，手里拿着一本书，是这个年代几乎绝迹的纸质书。他在柔和的暖色灯光下翻着书页，偶尔嘴唇翕动似乎在默念书中的句子。

这场景其实可以称得上是非常优雅的，如果忽略紧闭的窗帘外明媚的阳光的话。

吉尔伽美什觉得自己忍耐的非常辛苦才没有去吐槽男人为什么明明拉开窗帘就可以却选择开灯，他下意识的觉得这是男人的众多怪癖之一，就像是完全隔绝任何人工智能的房间和纯白色的复古家装。

下床的时候他破天荒为自己的全裸犹豫了一秒，然后掀开被子的时候他的下半身就神奇的多了一条内裤。有了内裤加持的吉尔伽美什大摇大摆的走到窗边，重复着上一次被打断的事情—拉窗帘。

他以为男人会来阻止他，毕竟男人把书搁在腿上正盯着他看，所以他在掀开窗帘的那一刻下意识的先看了眼男人的表情。

男人冲他意味深长的笑。

吉尔伽美什转回头，看到窗外的景象不禁呆滞了片刻，然后沉默的重新把窗帘拉好。现在他似乎有点理解了男人为什么选择开灯而不是拉开窗帘了，因为那窗帘后面的根本没有阳光，而是一片乱码的虚数空间。

"为什么会这样？" 他问。

"这里是你的梦，你想不起来的，自然就没有。"

"可是我也不记得你啊，你是谁？" 吉尔伽美什双手抱臂斜倚在窗帘上，他甚至可以感觉到背后传来的温度，似乎合上了窗帘之后外面照进来的就真的变成了阳光。

"我是你的梦，你不知道的东西我也不可能知道。" 男人答得毫无波澜。

吉尔伽美什轻嗤一声，他觉得自己大概被什么奇怪的人工智能入侵了大脑，这几步之外的男人看起来什么都知道又什么都不说的样子令他非常不爽。

男人不再看他，低下头重新拿起书。

吉尔伽美什当然不会允许"自己的梦"无视自己，他走过去，一把抽出男人手中的书。被夺走书的男人无事可做，只能支着脑袋仰头看他，脸上依旧挂着暧昧不明的笑。吉尔伽美什没有看书的爱好，所以他只是随意的翻了翻，却发现这书的每一页都是一样的。

…是因为他只记得这一页？

"不要温柔的走进那良夜。"

他轻声念出标题，太阳穴突如其来的刺痛让他整个人都头晕目眩。他低下头去和躺椅上的男人对视，直勾勾的盯着那双金色的眼睛。男人的睫毛纤长而浓密，在眼尾微微上翘，缓眨眼的时候给人一种深情凝望的错觉。

吉尔伽美什觉得自己好像陷进了流动的蜜糖里，呼吸都变得有些粘腻。他的脑中在一瞬间呼啸而过数不清的陌生片段，夜晚的公安局天台上明灭的烟蒂、狭小的休息室里粗重的喘息声和脱了一半的制服、清晨枕边飘着袅袅热气的咖啡、城市外的微风拂过金黄的麦穗，还有—属于dominator的机械女音。

犯罪指数低于60，刑事课监视官爱德蒙·唐泰斯，不属于执行对象，扳机锁定。

犯罪指数低于60，刑事课监视官爱德蒙·唐泰斯，不属于执行对象。

犯罪指数低于60，刑事课监视官爱德蒙·唐泰斯，不属于执行对象。警告，检测到使用者犯罪指数上升，超出安全范围，已报告总部，请原地等待支援。

记忆里的他急切的想要瞄准跟前的那个人，呼吸都因此变得急促起来，可手中的配枪却连扳机都无法打开。他非常努力的想要看清那人的脸，但记忆的迷雾却挡住了对方的样子，昏暗的路灯下只勉强分辨出一个穿着制服的轮廓。那人对他手中的枪半点忌惮也无，反而愉快的笑出了声，隐约间似乎还对他伸出了手。

打断吉尔伽美什回忆的是梦里的男人，他从他手里抽回了那本书，有些逃避意味的低下头去不再和他对视。吉尔伽美什居高临下的打量着男人藏在银色发尾间的那一截后颈，刑警的直觉让他危险的眯起眼，他决定求证一下自己的假设。

"…爱德蒙？"

吉尔伽美什敏锐的捕捉到男人的颈部肌肉紧绷了一秒，但男人没有回应他的问话，而是非常微妙的岔开了话题。

"回去吧，不要让立香等太久。"

* * *

03

* * *

吉尔伽美什还想问点什么，但随着男人那一声令下，他就被从梦境踢回了现实里。

被自己的梦下了逐客令的执行官非常不愉快的回到倒霉的现实，他才想起自己正坐在护送车里要去执行任务。车子似乎已经停下，对面那俩喋喋不休的杂种的声音也消失不见，他打了个哈欠，睁眼就看到藤丸立香正一脸担忧的站在他面前。

"前辈，您不舒服吗？"

"没什么，赶紧出发吧。"

吉尔伽美什揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，站起身率先走了出去，没有看到他身后的监视官欲言又止的犹豫。

"犯罪指数276，刑事课登记执行官吉尔伽美什，请服从命令行动。"

吉尔伽美什拔出dominator的手一顿，他有些惊讶的在视网膜投影上又确认了一遍那个数字。

276。

他踏进车里的时候明明还是273，如果Sibyl没有出错，那么这就意味着在刚才的短短二十分钟里他什么也没做就升高了3点犯罪指数。他蹙起眉，又认真回想了一下刚才那二十分钟发生过什么，忽然意识到也许让指数升高的罪魁祸首是梦里的那些记忆。

这么想来，删掉他这些记忆的人其实是在保护他？

这样的认知让他很不痛快，他烦躁的把手伸进裤子口袋，下意识的想要寻找什么，在扫了一圈发现口袋里空空如也之后就停下了脚步。

跟在后面的监视官走上前，只是看了一眼他卡在口袋里的手就好像非常清楚他在烦躁什么。青年熟练的掏出烟盒，手腕一甩让其中的一根探出头来，另一只手还贴心的摸出打火机，那架势让跟在后面的俩执行官在一瞬间有些迷惑究竟谁才是上司。

吉尔伽美什面色古怪的看着藤丸立香这一系列娴熟的动作，沉默的把手从口袋里撤了出来。

"谢谢，我不用。"

"…噢。" 被拒绝的青年显然有些局促，大概是为了掩饰刚才的失态，他动作不那么流畅的给自己点上一根烟，没抽几口就掐灭了。

吉尔伽美什把这一切看在眼里，但眼下实在不是个追问的好时机。他没有烟瘾，可是刚才无意识的动作又似乎确实是在找烟，再加上那位监视官的行为—情况变得愈发有趣起来。

他转身向目标大楼走去，藤丸立香紧跟其后，然后是那两位显然不在状态的执行官。他们走在最后，用着自己以为的低分贝闲聊，结果全都飘进吉尔伽美什的耳朵里。

"那个吉尔伽美什，他刚才睡觉的时候叫的爱德蒙，是谁来着？"

"好像是他以前的搭档？我记不太清了。"

"对我也有这么个印象，好奇怪啊要不是他今天喊了一声我都忘了有这么个人了。"

"听说是和吉尔伽美什一起出任务的时候死了，没人知道那是个什么任务，Sibyl好像加密了。"

被他们谈论着的现任执行官挑了挑眉，嘴角弯起一个愉悦的弧度，假装若无其事的继续往前走。夹在中间的藤丸立香只好尴尬地咳嗽一声，终止了这个话题。

* * *

04

* * *

吉尔伽美什再次得以进入梦境的时候是两天之后了。

在结构复杂的生产大楼里和犯罪分子玩捉迷藏实在不是什么愉快的经历，回到公安局的房间以后他疲倦到不想动弹。勉强支着眼皮冲了个澡，也懒得吹干头发就这么一沾枕头睡了过去。

这次他没有在床上醒来，这令他有些意外。

从右边传来打火机的轻响，他扭头去看，沙发上紧挨着的那个男人用食指和中指夹着一根烟也把目光投过来。

"你又来了。" 男人吐出一口烟雾，向他打招呼。

是爱德蒙·唐泰斯，现在吉尔伽美什几乎可以百分之九十九的确定对方的身份。

"这里是我的梦，听你这口气怎么像你才是主人？"

他向自己陌生的前任搭档伸出手，对方心领神会的递给他一根烟，并俯身过来用自己的烟替他点上。他们隔着半根烟的距离对视，突然拉进的距离让气氛变得暧昧无比，吉尔伽美什把烟圈吐在男人的脸上，也许是本能的冲动让他在这一刻很想接吻。

于是向来遵从内心的吉尔伽美什就凑过去吻了男人的嘴唇。

他们自然而然的接吻，就像是曾经发生过无数次那样。直到燃尽的烟烫到了爱德蒙的指尖，他才倏然睁眼拉开了距离。

"你想起来多少了？"

"一点都没有。"

吉尔伽美什随口应付了一句，也不去理会男人狐疑的神色。他环顾四周依旧是复古装潢的客厅，推测这该是同一套房子的另一个房间。

"这是你家吧，还挺大啊？做警察能赚这么多？"

爱德蒙蹙眉看他，沉默着没有答话。

没能成功套到话令吉尔伽美什有些遗憾，他叹了口气，碾灭手中快燃到底的香烟，又回过头盯着那个男人。

"来聊点正经的，爱德蒙·唐泰斯监视官，你三番五次入侵我的梦，目的是什么？"

还是沉默。

男人平静的和他对视，就在吉尔伽美什以为他不会回话的时候开了口，"你现在受到Sibyl的监视，我不能和你说太多，你就当我是为了关注你的心理状况好了。"

"它之前升高了，对吗。"

吉尔伽美什意识到爱德蒙指的是犯罪指数，生活被人窥探的认知令他感到极度不快。

"给你一个忠告，暂时不要去挖掘那些记忆，不然下次可能就不止升高三点了。"

"如果我偏要呢。"

爱德蒙又给自己点了一根烟，吞云吐雾间有些无奈又宠溺的笑了，他说，"那我就只能加快速度来见你了。"

* * *

05

* * *

「爱德蒙·唐泰斯，刑事课二系监视官。」

喝了口加了双倍奶精和糖精的咖啡，吉尔伽美什饶有兴致的移动鼠标点进了这份档案。他期待看到男人曾经参与过的案件记录，并从中找到自己参与过的痕迹，但展现在他眼前的却是一片空白。他刷新了一下页面，又再三确认自己的权限没有问题，才终于接受了空空如也的现实。

Sibyl想要抹除一个人的存在完全可以有更好的办法，把档案加密或是整个移除，后来者甚至都不会搜索到爱德蒙·唐泰斯这个名字，所以这就让面前的空白资料变得愈发耐人寻味了。但不论是什么人通过什么样的方式抹掉了本该存在的档案，眼下他通过这条路找寻记忆的尝试显然是失败了。

吉尔伽美什再次挪动鼠标，他听到走廊上有脚步声越来越近，刚点上注销账号的按钮还来不及离开，资料室的门就被人推开。

他扭头看过去，是藤丸立香。

"啊，早上好，吉尔伽美什前辈。" 年轻的监视官显然也没预料到资料室里会有别人，但他很快的就做出得体的应对，自然的打过招呼后又随口问了句， "大清早的来资料室干嘛呢，昨天夜里有新案子？"

吉尔伽美什匆忙的瞥了眼屏幕，确认已经是注销状态之后轻描淡写的举起咖啡杯，"没什么，就突然想查点故人。"

监视官的哈欠打到一半，在听到这句话之后张开的嘴微妙的定格了一瞬间。只是一瞬间的慌张，却被对面的男人敏锐的捕捉到，执行官赤色的眼瞳微微眯起，带着危险意味的打量。

"其实早就想问你了，我们是不是之前就认识？" 吉尔伽美什将杯子搁回桌上，沉闷的碰撞声在异常安静的资料室里格外突兀，像是敲在了藤丸立香的心头一般。

黑发青年抿了抿唇，在回话的时候刻意曲解了"认识"的含义，"像您这么出色的监视官，我想刑事课的各位同事没有人不认识您吧。"

"出色，呵。" 金发的前任监视官略带嘲讽的重复了一遍，他抬手在胸前十指交叉，将手肘搁在座椅扶手上。藤丸立香认得这是他以前惯用的审讯犯人时的姿势，如今换做自己被放到这个位置上让立香感觉十分微妙。

"你这点伎俩想要糊弄我还是嫩了点，不如我们来聊聊…同样出色的爱德蒙·唐泰斯监视官？"

"我知道他曾经是我的搭档，但是后来呢，发生了什么？他现在在哪？"

藤丸立香有些不安的左右瞟着四周，他眼神闪烁，吉尔伽美什记忆恢复的速度显然有些出乎他的意料，这让他不知道究竟该回答到何种程度才是安全的。他为此困扰了片刻，最后有些无奈的说，"您只需要知道，我们不是敌人。"

生怕自己被套出什么有价值的信息，藤丸立香转身欲走，连自己来资料室的目的都抛在了脑后。可他的身体刚刚侧过去一点，吉尔伽美什就像是猎豹一样从椅子上蹿起，一手按住他的手腕一手掐住他的脖子把他狠狠的抵在了门板上。吉尔伽美什一双赤红的眼睛极具压迫性的盯着这个看似无害的青年，他用只有两个人能听到的声音发问。

"我讨厌被蒙在鼓里，你和爱德蒙到底在策划什么，修改我的记忆也是你们做的？"

藤丸立香没有试图挣扎，他清楚的知道体术这方面自己并不是吉尔伽美什的对手。感受到吉尔伽美什掐着他脖子的手指在渐渐收紧，他叹了口气，神色却平静下来。

"前辈您不要再继续问下去了，我们也是没有办法才出此下策。您再怎么威胁我，我也不能给您透露什么。而且我想比起没有过去记忆的您，带着全部回忆的爱德蒙前辈才是过的更痛苦的那个吧。"

—你其实也认为Sibyl不是正确的吧，那就加入我们，只要我和你一起，就没有什么能阻挡我们的不是吗？

—不要温柔的走进那良夜。

—真正清醒的人该怒斥光明的消逝。

"监测到区域性心理压力上升，请执勤人员前往资料室。"

突然涌进脑海的记忆碎片让吉尔伽美什头晕目眩。他隐隐听到Sibyl的警报声，眼前的资料室一片红光闪烁，但他却似乎飘到了很久以前的某个傍晚，银发情人亲吻他的耳根，无比温柔的呢喃着那熟悉的诗句。

那场景过于迷惑人心，以至于他无意识的就松开了制住监视官的手。终于能够顺畅呼吸的藤丸立香咳嗽了两声，随即从身后掏出手铐反手就把还在恍神中的吉尔伽美什制住。

"前辈，得罪了。"

他低声道了歉，赶在执勤人员破门而入前打开了资料室的门。吉尔伽美什没有反抗，他向来自信能从任何情况下全身而退，况且眼下的青年还明示了是友非敌。

藤丸立香向门外的同事打了招呼，顶着对面狐疑的目光泰然自若的给出结论。

"没事，他是我手下的执行官，刚才发生了一点点小矛盾而已。我送他去心理咨询室就好。"

* * *

06

* * *

心理辅导师是个年轻男人，粉色的头发在侧边扎了个马尾，透着股温柔的气质。他穿着一身干净的白大褂，胸前的金属名牌上刻着名字，罗玛尼·阿奇曼。

"…Dr.罗曼？" 吉尔伽美什有些无聊的打了个哈欠，下意识的就叫出了这个称呼。

被叫做罗曼的男人从屏幕后抬眼看他，似乎对这样的称呼并不感到意外。

"你精神状态似乎不太好啊，吉尔伽美什，最近有什么困扰吗？"

"说了也没用。" 执行官向后靠在椅背上，想要双手抱臂却被手铐制约了动作，他有些不悦的轻嗤一声，"你还不如给我来点镇静剂可能更有效一点。"

罗玛尼静静地打量了他一会儿，然后突然来了一句："公安局的心理咨询室是不受Sibyl监控的。"

吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，示意他继续说下去。

"所以想说什么就说吧。"

"噢…" 吉尔伽美什对此却仍是一副兴致缺缺的样子，"所以看起来我们以前也是认识的。"

"你以前常来找我，估计这些你也都不记得了。"

"那么，你知道些什么是可以告诉我的？" 金发的执行官是真的对周围人的遮遮掩掩感到过于厌烦，他吐了口气，带着一丝嘲讽意味的发问。

"我当然可以把我知道的全部都告诉你。" 罗玛尼说着把显示屏转到一个让对面的人也能看到的角度，然后点了点屏幕上那个不断上升的犯罪指数趋势图，"我现在确实可以把什么都告诉你，然后你走出这个房间没几步就会被人用dominator一枪崩掉整个上半身，你还想听吗。"

吉尔伽美什垂眼看着折线末端那个已经逼近300的数字，陷入一种微妙的沉默。他在思考要不要玩命赌一把，但看破他心思的罗玛尼显然不会给他这个机会。

"拜托你，疯了也不要拉上我，我不想余生就在爱德蒙的追杀里度过。"

"好吧。" 吉尔伽美什的口气十分遗憾，似乎医生如果不拒绝他的话他真的会选用命去换真相，"那就谈些我知道的，我问，你就肯定或者否定总行吧？"

罗玛尼有些犹豫，显然是在警惕吉尔伽美什可能在布置什么陷阱。

"不然我就不配合你的治疗了。" 执行官先生笑的有些猖狂，他举起手，晃了晃腕子上不知道什么时候被撬开的手铐，金属落地发出清脆的声响。

"…那好吧。" 罗玛尼愤愤的被迫做答，"三个问题，而且我只回答我觉得安全的部分。"

吉尔伽美什满意的点点头，随即抛出第一个问题，"我和爱德蒙以前是…情人吗？"

这个问题无关痛痒，罗玛尼立刻给出了肯定的答案。

"他是不是对Sibyl有所不满？"

"嗯…最后一个问题了，你到底想问什么。"

"我们是否曾经有过原则上的冲突？" 吉尔伽美什难得含蓄了一把，他想问爱德蒙是不是曾邀请过他一起加入反抗Sibyl的行列，而自己当时给出的答复又是什么。

这个问题让罗玛尼陷入长久的沉默，他皱着眉似乎在非常认真的思考，最后却说，"我不知道。"

吉尔伽美什挑眉，眼神中是显而易见的对这糊弄人的答案的不满。

"别这样看我，我只是个心理辅导师又不是你肚子里的蛔虫，而且你自己也一直在犹豫。" 罗玛尼有些委屈揉了揉鼻子，"我是真的不知道你最后是怎么想的，那天晚上发生的事除了你自己和爱德蒙大概没人知道吧。"

成功抓住了关键词"犹豫"的吉尔伽美什勉强接受了这番说辞。

"所以…吉尔伽美什先生，我们现在可以开始正式治疗了吗？"

* * *

07

* * *

也许是因为白天聊了太多关于记忆的话题，当晚吉尔伽美什就梦到了一些过去的事情。他发现自己似乎是以一种灵体的状态飘在公安局里的某条走廊上空，而梦里穿着一身监视官制服的自己正走在这条狭窄的走廊上。迎面走过来一个穿同样制服的银发男人，身后还跟着一个黑发青年，灵体状态的吉尔伽美什看得很清楚，是爱德蒙和藤丸立香。爱德蒙边走边用带着手套的手把圆框眼镜摘了下来，同时还侧着头对半步之外的青年吩咐着什么，他们交谈的声音十分模糊，吉尔伽美什猜测该是他当时并没有在意，所以也就没有存进脑中。

梦里的他在见到两人之后就停下了脚步，但也没有丝毫要侧身让位的意思，倒是青年看到他之后先停下了脚步，恭恭敬敬的叫他吉尔伽美什前辈。爱德蒙这才回过头来，冲他随意的打了个招呼。

监视官吉尔伽美什冲立香摆摆手算是回应，然后他转向爱德蒙，满是揶揄的开了口，"对咱们的新人好点，不然几周以后你又该招人了。"

"呵，立香可不像前面那几个蠢货。" 爱德蒙带着赞许意味的轻轻拍了拍青年的肩，"你先去资料室，我有点事和你吉尔伽美什前辈商量。"

藤丸立香点了点头果断的走了，显然是对两位前辈们叠加起来的魔性笑声心有余悸。

"哦？你有什么事？该不会是抓不到那个连环爆炸案的凶手要请我出马吧？你求我的话我可以考虑一下。" 监视官吉尔伽美什故意傲慢的微微抬起下巴，眼神中满是戏谑。

"哼，抓罪犯这种事我一个人就可以了，找你当然是…这周末有空吗？" 爱德蒙低下头去，他们离得极近，垂下的银发挡住了两人的侧脸，从灵体吉尔伽美什的角度看起来几乎是在接吻一般。

然后不论是监视官还是走廊都化作流沙消散而去，吉尔伽美什觉得自己正在被压缩又拉伸，一阵天旋地转之后他再次回到那个纯白的卧室里。清晨的阳光正透过没有拉好的窗帘倾泻进来，透过窗帘的缝隙他看到黑色的城墙和城外还未成熟的尚且青涩的麦田。

床上的两人尚未清醒，爱德蒙侧过身来把手臂压在吉尔伽美什的身上，亲吻他后脑勺上的发旋。他的嗓音带着一点困倦，说怎么这么早就醒了，看来我昨晚表现不够好啊。

吉尔伽美什转过身去和他额头相抵，哼哼着说勉强及格吧，就被爱德蒙的早安吻堵住了嘴。是一个散发着甜腻的恋爱味的普通清晨。

悬浮于空的吉尔伽美什看着正闭眼享受接吻的自己，忽然也很想亲身体验一下男人的温柔。毕竟这些过去的事情对他来说，其实并没有实感，他无法想象自己会和一个也许是潜在犯的同事建立如此亲密的关系，亦无从体会自己当时的心情。

他这么想着，眼前的场景就再次坍塌，随之而来的又是一阵令人恶心的挤压拉扯，随后吉尔伽美什似乎被装进了自己的身体里。这感觉实在过于微妙，他能通过自己的眼睛去看，能通过自己的手指去触摸，但他却并没有身体的掌控权，只能被动的接受一切信息。

他们一起窝在沙发上看用碟片播放的陈年的电影，他正靠在银发情人的臂弯里一边往嘴里丢爆米花一边吐槽男人家匮乏的娱乐设施。在看到银幕里的警察拔出手枪毫不犹豫的开枪的那一刻，他不由的吹了声口哨，嚼着满嘴的爆米花闭上一只眼有样学样的比了个开枪的手势。

"这才是真货啊。" 他有些眼热的看着那把仅凭个人意志就能射出子弹的枪。

爱德蒙侧目看他，"小心，吉尔伽美什监视官，你这想法很危险啊。" 他故意把"监视官"三个字咬的很重，意味深长。

吉尔伽美什哼了一声，显然对男人虚伪的警告有些不以为然。

"我看你也挺危险的，爱德蒙监视官。" 他用同样的语气回敬到，"这年头家里连个人工智能都没有，是藏着什么秘密不能被Sibyl发现？"

银发男人笑了，抬起揽着他肩的那只手安抚意味的摸了摸他的脑袋。

"我只是不喜欢24小时都活在别人的监视之下，不觉得那样有点累吗。"

吉尔伽美什享受着男人在发间穿梭的指尖，舒服的眯起了眼，那表情活像是只餍足的猫。他歪着头想了想，答道："一般人都不会察觉到这件事的吧。"

"那你呢？"，爱德蒙问他，"你会选舒服的过被监视的生活，运气好十年任期满了之后晋升厚生省，还是赌上性命抗争一把？"

"不觉得用简单的指数来决定一个人的人生有点可笑吗。"

他说这话的时候香槟色的眼瞳骤然收缩，吉尔伽美什捕捉到了那转瞬即逝的强烈恨意却选择假装视而不见。显然他的情人并没有表面上看起来这样简单，这一点吉尔伽美什在他们最初交往的时候就发现了，但他选择不去刨根问底，毕竟人都会有不想被知道的过去。

此刻爱德蒙抛出的问题过于尖锐而沉重，灵魂状态吉尔伽美什一时也想不好答案，他想听听那时的自己是如何作答的，却没能如愿的跌进一片黑暗里。

那是一片轻柔如羽的黑暗，包裹住他的灵魂让人不由自主的放松下来，想要就此睡去，想要就此沉溺于这片宁静—

不要温柔的走进那良夜

愤怒，为这光明的消逝而愤怒

智者终知黑暗的真理

而他们话语已不能在这黑暗中迸射火花

于是在最终，至少不要温柔的走进那良夜里

有人在低喃着熟悉的诗句，那冷冽的嗓音如一把尖刀刺破绸缎般绵延不绝的黑暗来到吉尔伽美什的身边，他懒洋洋的抬起眼皮试图去追寻情人的身影。

"跟我走吧，我们一起去创造新的世界。"

狭窄的巷子里男人嫌恶的扔掉本该被他们保护的那个官员的尸体，昏暗的路灯下看不真切他的神情。他转身向正用dominator指着他的同伴伸出沾满鲜血的手掌，在呼啸而来的警笛声中递出危险的邀约。

"…不。"

他回头，即便那也是同样粉身碎骨的黑暗。

* * *

08

* * *

那么，唱完最后一支歌，就让我们离开吧

当夜已不在，就忘记这夜晚吧

我曾试图把谁拥在臂弯？

梦永远不可能被俘获

我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头

它却碾伤我的胸膛

* * *

09

* * *

吉尔伽美什醒过来的时候就察觉到房间里有第二个人的存在。他没有睁开眼，试图通过维持平静的呼吸来假装自己仍在睡眠之中，同时通过辨认轻微的呼吸声来判断那个入侵者的位置。他在脑子里飞速的盘算着该怎样最效率的先发制人，推算着从床上起身笔直冲到桌边拿起这房里唯一的武器，一把切水果用的小刀，会需要多久。

再三确认了路线之后，他试探性的抬起一根手指。仅仅是这么细微的一个在黑暗里并不能看清的动作，却让那入侵者意识到了他的苏醒，先行一步冲了过来。意识到自己的伪装已经败露，吉尔伽美什猛地起身试图去抓住最后一点时机，却被来人按住了肩膀压回床上，情急之下他抬腿向那人踹去，却再次被挡了下来。攻击被尽数瓦解后的吉尔伽美什像是砧板上的鱼肉一样被压在床上，但他自然不会甘心就这样束手就擒，于是男人几乎整个身体都压了上来用以制止他无休止的反抗。

"嘘，别闹，是我。"

熟悉的声线，是爱德蒙。

这算是吉尔伽美什在失忆以后第一次见到爱德蒙本尊，借着床边夜灯的微弱光线他打量着这个男人。男人把有点长的银发扎在了脑后，额前的几缕碎发还用发卡别了起来，灯光下有些透明的浅色虹膜和梦里别无二致。

吉尔伽美什不再挣扎。

"你怎么进来的？" 他问，想了想又补充了一句，"藤丸立香是你的安插在我身边的眼线？"

"我更乐意称之为共犯。"

爱德蒙意味深长的微笑。他松开了吉尔伽美什，翻身从他身上起来，又从墨绿色的斗篷里掏出一把装在皮套里的手枪毫无顾忌的丢给床上的情人。

"来送你纪念日礼物。"

"…纪念日？"

吉尔伽美什显然没有任何印象，但他通过恢复的零碎记忆差不多已经可以推断出该是恋人间的纪念日之类的。他把枪从皮套里拿出来，黑色枪管泛着优雅而冰冷的光泽，沉甸甸的份量无疑是货真价实的枪械。他的心忽然跳的很快，整个人都兴奋起来。

吉尔伽美什回忆着方才梦境里银幕中的画面，有样学样的拉开保险拴，然后他听到咔哒一声轻响，是子弹上膛的声音。他举起枪对准黑暗里的几步之外的男人，用轻松愉快的口气说，"你居然心大到就给我这么一把有子弹的枪，就不怕我拿着这枪对付你？"

"我相信你不会一而再再而三的做出类似自杀的行为。" 爱德蒙叹了口气，毫不在意那指着自己的枪口，"之前你不愿意跟我走，我很伤心。"

吉尔伽美什听了他意有所指的前半句话，就想起那个他们分道扬镳的夜晚。那晚他也是如此拿枪指着这个男人，但dominator却像是出了故障一样无论他瞄准几次都判定男人是无罪的，反而是内心因此震动的他犯罪指数一路攀升。吉尔伽美什想要确认自己现在的犯罪指数，却发现一直戴在腕子上的公安系统的手表不见了，他这才后知后觉，室内的自动灯光调节系统也没有在工作。

有人切断了这个房间和Sibyl的联系，显而易见的是为了保护他。

"…我不明白，为什么只有我的犯罪指数会上升？你，还有藤丸立香，都没有问题。"

而你甚至能在杀人的时候保持色相清澈。

吉尔伽美什举着枪，终于抛出了这个困扰他许久的问题。

面对情人的疑问，爱德蒙似乎也有些苦恼。他掏出烟给自己点了一根，红色的火星在他的指尖忽明忽灭，他沉默了很久，吉尔伽美什忽然意识到男人每次在抽烟的时候都意味着他的心情不太好。

"因为我们都很确信自己所坚持的理念是正确的，而你却不断的在两者之间犹豫。"

"可能和成长的环境有关吧。"

借着微弱的灯光，吉尔伽美什在意的发现爱德蒙没有戴手套的手背上满是陈年旧伤。那些伤痕看起来已经愈合很久了，但从残留的痕迹上看绝不是什么轻松的经历。伤口边缘的轮廓粗糙，像是被钝器反复划拉，又或者被什么东西咬过，只是看着就能感觉到无比疼痛。吉尔伽美什不知道自己是否曾经问过男人他满身伤痕的由来，他有些好奇，可眼下却显然问不出口。

而爱德蒙却只是在认真的抽着那根烟，毫不在意吉尔伽美什探究的目光。他蹙着眉，像是自言自语般接着说了下去。

"根据我们目前的理论，Sibyl应该只会根据心理波动来判断犯罪指数，你越动摇，就越容易被划为危险的那一类。"

"其实也不能怪你，你从来都是Sibyl的得益者吧，会对它产生感情也是在所难免。所以我选择让你回来，顺便体验一下被Sibyl抛弃的那部分人的生活。"

爱德蒙讲，吉尔伽美什听，气氛忽然缓和得可以堪称温柔，如果没有那仍在对准爱德蒙的枪口的话。

"但是…果然我还是想要你在身边。" 银发男人勾起唇角，他一字一顿的轻声念出情人的名讳，"吉尔伽美什，我仍相信我们是天作之合。所以我又费尽千辛万苦，甚至放弃了原本的复仇回来找你。"

吉尔伽美什的眼底闪过一丝犹豫，他持枪的手在空中划过一个短暂的弧度却又回到了原位，像是曾一度想要放下枪却最终放弃了这个决定。

"那么现在，你愿意跟我走了吗？"

智者终知黑暗的真理，而他们的话语已不能在这黑暗中迸射火花。

"爱德蒙·唐泰斯。" 吉尔伽美什忽然认真无比的叫了他的名字，"我想有一点你不明白，那就是不管是监视官的我还是执行官的我，对于这片土地上的子民所抱有的都是全然的爱护之情。"

"是因为爱他们，才会想要做警察。"

"我当然质疑Sibyl的一些判断，但我同时也质疑没有Sibyl的生活是否就会使人更加幸福。"

爱德蒙掐灭了烟，他走到吉尔伽美什的跟前，把自己的心口的位置抵在枪口上。

"那我呢。" 他叹息似的开口，像是生怕惊动沉睡的恶魔。

吉尔伽美什长长的吐了口气，却没有也无法回答情人的质问。他屈起手臂慢慢的把枪往回收，每收回一点爱德蒙就不要命似的向前靠近一点。然后他们又一起滚到了床上，爱德蒙用带着烟草味的嘴唇吻他的眼睫，斗篷上还带着夜里的寒露。枪被遗忘在不知哪个角落里，吉尔伽美什任命般仰着头，任由爱德蒙报复性的轻咬他的喉结。爱德蒙的身体对他来说是完全陌生的，但他们的性爱却又进行的无比默契，高潮来得迅猛而又激烈。

他们就像是两个溺水之人在交换着最后一点氧气，在濒死之际挣扎着用爱意掩盖没顶的绝望，怀抱着彼此坠入永久的安宁。

但是在最终，请不要温柔的走进那良夜。

* * *

10

* * *

最后是一片金黄色的麦田。

吉尔伽美什站在纯白的窗框前看着城外破晓时分的麦田，点点麦穗倒映在他赤色的眼底像是万里星河。他站了很久，直到不起眼的迷彩色越野车悄无声息的被金黄的海洋所淹没。

轻轻拉上了窗帘，他不带任何犹豫的转身离开。

— 犯罪指数76，刑事课监视官吉尔伽美什，身份确认。

* * *

End

* * *

*不要温柔的走进那良夜： 翻译自Dylan Thomas的诗"Do not go gentle into that good night"，文中引用的是个人主观理解下稍微有些不那么直译的版本。

*那么，唱完最后一支歌…：摘自泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter 5


End file.
